


After Effect

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: A short scene after Shadowhunters S2X10  - a brief dealing with the aftermath of activating the soulsword inside the NY Institute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fan art and fan reaction to the constant interrupting of Malec. I don't have a beta ... it is what it is .. mistakes and all. :)

After Effect

 

A few grueling days had passed since the soulsword was activated in the New York Institute. There were autopsies and magical examinations used to discovered the soulsword's effects. Then the following burials, funerals, reports and damage control between the shadowhunters and the downworld. Alex, Izzy, and several other Shadowhunters were feeling the effects of non stop work. Jace was in a hell all of his own and while Alec did what he could to help his parabatai, he was aware of how heavy the burden Jace carried from that day. Alec feeling exhausted needed a break from the Institute, from all of the drama and mostly he needed to find his center, which meant going to Magnus' place if for no other reason than to just be near him, to know he's safe.

Alec waited for Magnus to open the loft door, once inside he hung up his coat and gave Magnus a hug. Magus smiled against his shoulder. He pulled back to get a good look at his shadowhunter, “you look exhausted.” He rubbed the back of his fingers along Alec's jawline.

“It's been a long few days,” Alec smiled faintly. He was tired but felt better just being in Magnus' presence.

Magnus slide his hand down Alec's arm and gripped his hand, he pulled him toward the room where he was working. He had some materials out for potions and a book was on the work table that was in front of a couch where Magnus has been sitting prior to Alec's arrival.

“Sit,” Magnus gestured toward the couch, “and take your boots off,” Alec did as he was told. Magnus then seated himself and faced Alec, he held his arms open to encourage Alec to cuddle up toward him. Alec put his arm around Magnus waist and rested his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus waited for him to get comfortable, then snapped his fingers for a blanket to cover them both. He could tell his Alexander was tired and wasn't surprised when he fell asleep quickly. With a snap of his fingers a drink appeared, he put his arm around Alec and turned his attention to the spell book.

 

An hour later ….

 

The doorbell to the loft chimed and Magnus looked annoyed at the sound invading his quiet time with Alexander. He knew Jace wasn't at the loft and would not be able to answer the door, so he used his magic to open it. He simply wasn't going to leave his spot on the couch or interrupt Alec's nap. He glanced down to make sure Alexander was still asleep before bracing himself for the latest interruption in his time alone with his shadowhunter.

Clary and Simon walked through the loft looking for Magnus, when they finally entered the warlock workroom, they stopped and gawked at the site in front of them. While they both knew of the relationship between Alec and Magnus, they had not seen them this cozy before.

Magnus raised a finger to his mouth in an attempt for them to keep their conversation quiet. He whispered to them “he's exhausted, let him sleep.”

Clary and Simon nodded and walked to a settee in front of the warlock work area and sat down. Clary and Simon looked at each, Simon squeezing Clary's hand for reassurance.

“Magnus, is Jace here?” Clary was hopeful, she needed to talk to him. He had been distant since that day at the institute when he activated the soulsword and killed the downworlders inside the building. She knew the event bothered him greatly and needed to know he was alright. Jace had brushed her off and wasn't answering her texts or phone calls. Still she needed to know her brother was alright. Clary hoped that by talking to Magnus and Alec she would be able to understand Jace. Maybe Alec could tell her something through his parabatai bond with Jace.

“No Biscuit, he's not.” Magnus looked at them expectantly, waiting for whatever emergency they had to be revealed.

“Did he say anything to you? Was he okay?” Clary's concern for Jace made her voice a bit louder.

Magnus gave her a look that meant dial it down, “about what?”

Clary wasn't sure what to say, there were so many things going through her mind. Finding a beginning was harder than she thought it would.

Magnus sighed in sympathy for her. Clearly she had something on her mind but wasn't sure how to begin. He started the conversation for her, “if you mean that day at the institute, he needs time Clary,” Magnus' experience told him that some events took time to heal from. Magnus was aware of what happened inside the institute and while Alec gave him details he wasn't going to dwell on it. He knew you can't change the past no matter how much you wanted to.

“I'm just worried about him … I need to help him … he's my brother ….” Clary was rambling loudly.

“He's not … wait, what did you say?” Alec rubbed his eyes and sat up from his comfortable spot against Magnus, pushing the blanket off his body. Magnus adjusted himself into a better sitting position and looked away trying not to be annoyed.

“Jace hasn't talked to you?” Alec was surprised by Clary's comment about Jace being her brother.

“No, he's shut me out again.“ Clary sniffled, her feelings were hurt by Jace's behavior. Simon gave her hand a squeeze in sympathy.

Alec put his arms on his knees and waited to collect his thoughts, trying to decide if he should tell her that she's not related to Jace. He decided that it was up to Jace to handle this situation and he wasn't going to interfere with his brother's issues. After a couple of minutes passed, he shook his head and looked at Magnus. “I have to go, I have unfinished paperwork.”

“Alright, see you later?” Magnus was hopeful.

“Wait! That's it, you're not going to say anything else?!” Clary had hoped Alec would at least give her some idea of what was going on with Jace.

“There isn't anything for me to say, Jace will be fine, give him time.” Alec began to put on his boots and lace them up. He planned on talking with Jace himself, to remind him that he should clear things up with Clary. The situation was becoming awkward for him and he didn't like it.

“What about your parabatai bond?” Simon asked hoping to help Clary, he didn't like seeing her so upset. While he was feeling confident in his relationship with Clary. He knew how important relationships were to her. He also understood, the connection between Clary and Jace.

Alec glared at the vampire, finished lacing his boots and got up to leave, “my bond with Jace is none of your business.”

“Charming as always,” Simon quipped.

“I gotta go,” he leaned down and gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek, then headed to the door.

Clary stared at Magnus hoping he'd help. Magnus shrugged, “Clary, when I see Jace, I'll tell him to text or call you.” He didn't know what was going on and he thought it was best he didn't get any further involved with what appeared to be more drama than he needed in his life. “Now, if you two don't mind, I have work to do,” Magnus looked at his spell book and began work on a potion.

Clary nodded her head in resignation, she knew she would find a way to reach Jace. She supposed that Alec and Magnus were right, give him time. She tugged on Simon's hand and rose from the settee. They left the warlock to work and headed to Luke's place. Maybe he would be more helpful.

 


End file.
